


Package Deal

by AchieLeft



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amos being a Dick, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, F/M, M/M, Mechanics, Package Deal Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchieLeft/pseuds/AchieLeft
Summary: Holden gets dishonorably discharged from the navy and decides to try and start over. Alex is Holdens roommate and ride. Prax owns a plant shop.The car gets messed up so it’s brought to the shop. Alex comes back after dropping the car off talking about the hot lady-mechanic and “the meanest lookin’ bastard ya ever did see.” Something comes up with Alex so Holden has to be the one to pick the car up. What happens when he meets two gorgeous grease monkeys?





	Package Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may change.  
> Not edited yet

“I gotta go sort somethin’ out partner, I know you ain’t busy so you gotta go pick my girl up from the shop. I left the keys on the counter. Be careful with her.” Alex speaks quickly.  
“Wait Ale-“ He is cut off by the beeping tone. “Son of a bitch hung up on me.” Holden mutters and grabs the keys from the counter. ‘Might as well get it over with, I wonder if that hot mechanic is working now.’ He slips on a thin jacket and his boots before heading out.  
He scuffs his feet as he enters the garage to make his presence clear. He hears the roll of wheels and a woman slides out from under the car. She pats the hood and a man comes out of the back room drying his hands off. “What’s your business here?” The man gruffly questions.  
“It’s alright Amos.” She turns back to Holden. “I’m Naomi, how can I help you?” Her bright eyes look right into him.  
“I uh, I’m here for my buddy Alex’s car. Something came up so he couldn’t make it. He has a real serious Texan drawl.” The big guy, Amos seemed to calm a little after hearing that but still seemed unsure.  
“We haven’t fixed it yet, we had to order a part and it hasn’t come in yet. The mail should run soon and it’s a quick fix. You can make yourself comfortable if you’d like.” She smiles politely and points toward a couch at the back of the garage.  
“Alright, I’ll go sit.” He awkwardly wanders over to the couch and sits. There are magazines and a greasy rag on the small table. He hears footsteps and the scary looking guy is walking towards him with his thumbs hooked in his belt loops. The man just stops and stares at him. “You uh, you need something?” Holden tried to sound polite.  
“What’s your name? Naomi said mine and hers but you didn’t reply with yours.” Amos looks suspicious.  
“Oh shit, I’m just feeling kinda awkward I guess. I’m Jim, Jim Holden. I’m not trying to hide anything.” Jim grimaces at his own obvious awkwardness.  
“Sure you aren’t.” Amos continues to study him.  
“Don’t give him such a hard time Amos, he’s just nervous.” Naomi hollers from under the car. “And don’t worry about Amos, he’s just a little too distrustful.” It doesn’t really make Jim feel any better, the guy is still drilling holes into him with his eyes. He also feels his face redden at her feeling the need to help him out. Holden scoots over to try to get just a little more distance but it backfires cause the guy plops down next to him like it was an invite. He puts his feet up on the table and rests his arms on the back of the couch.  
“Why don’t you help her?” Holden didn’t really mean to ask out loud but he’s not good at holding in what he wants to say.  
“She’s got it, it ain’t a two-man job. Plus I ain’t on the clock.” His eyes are closed now and his hand is too close to Jim.  
“Then why’re you here?” Jim hates himself for prying.  
“Cause she’s here.” Amos says, not even cracking an eye open. “I’m also her personal security, not that she really needs it.” He chuckles.  
“Oh, are you guys together?” Holden plasters on a smile.  
“Nah.” Amos states.  
“Alex talked all about how pretty she was, he wasn’t lying.” Holden laughed a little too. Amos did crack open an eye now.  
“He ain’t got a chance. You, you might.” Amos has a half grin on.  
Jim looks sharply for a second. “You’re joking.”  
“I’m not.” Amos has a look of offense on, like he’s upset that Jim thinks he’s lying.  
“Okay.” Jim tries to lessen the tension and talk about something else. “How long you been working as a mechanic?”  
“Since I was fifteen. What do you do?” Amos is looking at him again.  
“Man, that’s young to start working. I uh, I was in the navy and about a month ago I came back. I don’t have a job yet. Still trying to acclimate.” He trails off.  
“Why’d you leave?” Amos asks, no ill intent just curiosity.  
“I didn’t want to. Kicked.” He looks down.  
“Ah damn brother, didn’t mean to pry.” Amos pats him on the shoulder good naturedly. His hand is hot and heavy and seems to linger too long. “You seem like a good man, I’m sure Naomi would think so.” Back to Naomi then.  
“I’m gonna go talk to her.” Jim stands.  
“What, ain’t I good company?” Amos chuckles again.  
“I didn’t say that.” Jim walks over to the legs sticking out from under the car. “Hey.”  
“You need something?” Naomi asks as she continues tinkering with something under the car.  
“Just thought I’d talk to someone else. There are only two people so my options are pretty limited. Even if there were others though, I’d probably still want to talk to you.” He tries to be smooth.  
“You’re not smooth. If you’re gonna ask me on a date then ask me on a date.” A laugh comes from under the car. A deeper chuckle comes from the back of the room.  
“I’ll pretend that didn’t bruise my ego. Would you like to go get dinner, maybe drinks sometime?” His ears feel hot and he can feel Amos staring at him.  
“Maybe your ego needs some bruising. I’ll take you up on that offer though, cause you’re sweet. Amos will probably come, he’ll do his own thing though. We’re kind of a package deal.” She slides out from under the car again and stands up. “That okay with you?” Holdens eyebrows raise but he won’t look a gift horse in the mouth.  
“When are you guys free?” He asks.  
“Tomorrow night, around eight thirty.” She bites her lip.  
“It’s a date then.” He takes her hand in his and goes to kiss it but she pulls away.  
“A romantic? I’m okay with romantic but you don’t want to kiss my hand right now. Look at your hand now you idiot.” She laughs at him.  
Oil and grease now coat his fingers and palm. “Uh-“  
“There’s a bathroom in the back,” she looks behind Jim, “Amos, show him to the bathroom so he can wash his hands.” Amos starts to the back and Holden follows. The bathroom is clean and Jim lathers soap into his hands. Amos stands by the door, staring.  
“Told ya. She likes you.” Amos grins.  
“She also said you’re a package deal. What’s that mean?” He looks at Amos through the mirror.  
“Where she goes, I go. Usually. So I guess you’ll have to deal with me third-wheeling all the time.” Holden could think of much worse relationship deals.  
“But why? You’re a grown man, you can do whatever you want.” Jim feels like he’s pushing it and doesn’t make eye contact.  
“What I want is to be around her. She keeps me outta trouble. Weren’t for her, they probably would’ve already locked me up and thrown away the key.” Holden feels the hair on his neck stand up.  
“You dangerous?” Jim asks as he rinses the grimy soap off.  
“Not if Naomi’s around.” This makes Holden feel very vulnerable in the small space of the mens bathroom. He dries his hands off and walks to the door, Amos grabs his shoulder. “Just to get things straight, you hurt her, I hurt you worse. You treat her good, I treat you good.” Jim nods and Amos opens the door. Amos gives him a hard pat on the back as they leave the bathroom.  
Naomi’s voice comes from under a different car, Alex’s car. “The part came while you two were holding each other’s dicks in there.” She laughs at her own joke. Amos laughs too and Jim feels like he isn’t allowed to say that wasn’t what happened. He doesn’t want to come off as too serious. “Just give me a minute and she should be all ready to go.” He feels relief wash over him. He just wants to go home and process the fact that he has a date with Naomi and Amos is gonna be there too. The air around Amos is tense but also weirdly comfy and it kinda puts Jim on edge. He feels like the guy could hug him but suddenly decide to break his back. His phone buzzes and it’s a welcome distraction.  
Alex: “You pick her up yet?” The text really reminds him that this is real life and he’s not just dreaming of a hot mechanic accepting his invite.  
Jim: “I’m at the shop, she’ll be done soon. Then I will carefully get her back home. Also fuck you for hanging up on me earlier.” He smirks as he sends it.  
“Should I be jealous?” Naomi is in front of him.  
“No, it’s just Alex. He isn’t my type.” He jokes.  
“Well, car’s all fixed up. Better get her home before traffic gets bad. Alex seemed really attached to her.” She maintains a wolfish grin and holds out the keys.  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised if he marries her with the way he talks about his car.” He takes the outstretched keys. He gets in the car and looks back at her. “See you tomorrow night?” He smiles with a content face.  
“We’ll be here waiting, then we’ll decide where to go once you get here.” Naomi slips him a piece of paper with her number on it and backs up from the car. Amos has his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Jim shuts the car door and starts it up. She rumbles to life and he leaves the garage.  
—-  
“I’m back.” He tosses the keys into the bowl and slips off his shoes and jacket. He hears soft footsteps and Alex appears.  
“Welcome back, she all fixed up?” Holden nods and plops onto the couch. “What’s got you so damn tired all you did was pick up a car.”  
“I got a date.” He states.  
“No way.” Alex sits down quickly. “I flirted damn near the whole time I was there.”  
“I’m charming.” He laughs.  
“Uh huh. Guessing you need a ride for your date huh?” Alex pouts.  
“Uh huh.” Holden imitates Alex’s sullen tone. “Hey it ain’t perfect though, the big scary guy is coming too.”  
Alex’s eyebrows raise high at that. “You’re third wheeling?”  
“No, he is. Apparently they’re a package deal.” Jim slouches further into the couch.  
“You into men and women?” Alex questions.  
“I mean, not particularly, but I really like Naomi.” He sounds conflicted. “I can deal with him if it means I can be with her.  
“You’re talking all lovestruck. You just met her.” Alex says. “Don’t get yourself hurt.”  
“I’ll try not to.” Holden sighs. He dozes.  
When he opens his eyes it’s a little after midnight. He goes to the bathroom for a piss before heading to his room. He pulls out the slip of paper and puts it into his contacts on his phone. “Naomi Nagata.” A tingling kind of feeling washes over him. Holden shuts his phone off and puts it on the charger before getting under the blankets and resuming his slumber.


End file.
